1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of injecting liquid crystal for producing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a method of injecting a liquid crystal by which the contamination degree of a liquid crystal by an ionic material in producing an LCD panel can be decreased.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional method of injecting liquid crystal for producing an LCD panel, if the interior of an injection chamber 5 and a cell 4 is exhausted to a vacuum and gas is leaked, liquid crystal 3 in a liquid crystal tray i is injected through a contact coil 2 to the interior of the cell 4 by the pressure difference.
However, according to the conventional method of injecting liquid crystal, the specific resistivity of the liquid crystal is lowered because the liquid crystal 3 is easily contaminated by the ionic material due to the successive reiterative injecting work in injecting the liquid crystal 3 in the liquid crystal tray 1 into the cell 4, thereby the performance of the LCD becomes worse and the process of injecting liquid crystal becomes complicated because the contaminated liquid crystal must be exchanged with new uncontaminated liquid crystal frequently.